Wonder-Red
|alias = The Crimson Fist, Mr. Wedgewood |race = Human |age = 25 |weight = 62kg, 20kg (younger) |height = 170cm, 125cm (younger) |status = Alive |gender = Male |alignment = CENTINELS |origin = Blossom City, USA |relative = Arthur Wedgewood (father, deceased) |occupation = Elementary School Teacher, Superhero |weapon = Vulcan Knuckles |actor = English: Charlie Schlatter, Debi Derryberry (younger) Japanese: Ryohei Kimura, Tomomi Yamakawa (younger)}} is the main hero of The Wonderful 101, and a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is , and he is a school teacher outside of being a superhero. He attacks with a giant fist. Plot 'OPERATION 000: Prologue ' The plot begins in a bus where we're introduced to to Will Wedgewood, staring into the sky. Here, he has a flashback of him as a kid seeing his father murdered in front of him. Last thing seen is him yelling "DAD!" then the flashback ends. Will briefly looks away from the window for a moment, and then a laser destroys a building, thus beginning the Geathjerk invasion. -editing will continue soon- Gameplay Drawing a circle shape will activate Wonder-Red's Unite Morph, Unite Fist, a large red fist whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes. Unite Hand is a Unite Morph that packs quite a punch. Its speed also makes it useful for executing combos. Its range is somewhat smaller than the other Unite Morphs. The more members you unite with just means you’ll make a more powerful, further-reaching Unite Hand. Unite Hand also has defensive and helpful purposes. While activated it can automatically absorb fire-element attacks, negating the damage dealt by the attack. After absorbing a fire attack, it also gains the ability to shoot fire balls. Unite Hand can turn all sorts of knobs, dials and cogs that you wouldn't be able to twist by normal means. Personality and traits The young leader of the Wonderful 100. Having just joined the Wonderful Ones after finishing a year of comprehensive training, Earth Defense War III is his first experience in combat. Though technically still a rookie, he is extremely gifted, achieving a record score in both the written and field sections of the CENTINEL tactical examinations. However, his inexperience has led Blue and Green to doubt his abilities as a leader on more than one occasion. Brimming with passion for justice, he takes a firm stance against those who threaten peace, but his by-the-books attitude and serious personality can occasionally rub people the wrong way. Sometimes Red’s seriousness crosses the realm of reason, and those around him find getting through to him almost impossible. The opposite is rarer, though, as Red has an incredible memory, and never forgets something after being told, as demonstrated by him recalling the other Wonderful Ones' titles so well that Blue jokes that he must be hiding a teleprompter somewhere. His deep-crimson CENTINEL-Suit boasts balance in all levels of performance, demonstrating diverse aptitude in any mission. The Vulcan Knuckles equipped to both his arms are capable of intense blows and machine-like accuracy, which can be even further increased in power via the “Unite Hand” Unite Morph technique. Red truly believes the children are our future, so he has taken on the guise of a Blossom City Elementary School teacher in his everyday life, teaching them well so they can lead the way. At school, Wonder-Red goes by the name Will Wedgewood. None of the students realize his true identity, but inside he enjoys the popularity his superhero persona receives. That same Wonder-Red however, saw his father mortally wounded in front of him by Laambo twenty years ago but found the strength to put his mission ahead of revenge. Appearance As of Wonder-Red's civilian form, Will Wedgewood, he majorly takes to form of an elementary-school teacher with an appearance that contains a "retro" thematic. He has very short, blonde hair, and dons a white shirt that have large black sections in each half and a cerulean-colored neck tie. Underneath his shirt, Will has a red vest. Will's pants are gray, and his shoes are black with red soles. Will takes part of a teacher role, as it insists him of wearing old-fashioned glasses and showing his nervous personality; however, his true self is a heroic and serious character, as his glasses are removed. As of the original Wonder-Red, his hair makes a drastic appearance, which makes his hair combed up upward. His CENTINELS suit consists of a crimson-red color, a jacket, and a pair of black boots. On his left arm is a badge that hangs a red sash. Red's Vulcan Knuckes are frequently attached to his hands, and the Wonder Pendant is attached to his chest, in case it is a signature icon of the Wonderful 100. Trivia *He slightly resembles Viewtiful Joe from the Capcom game of the same name. This similarity is shared with Poseman. **Both Red and Poseman share their voices of Charlie Schlatter and Ryohei Kimura. *He also slightly resembles Robin from Teen Titans. *Viewing the "Member Files" reveals that Will's (Wonder-Red) favorite hobby is to try crosswords. *Both Young Will and Luka are portrayed by Deri Derryberry in the English version and Tomomi Yamakawa in the Japanese version. **Both Red and his father, Arthur Wedgewood, share their voices of both Charlie Schlatter in the English version and Ryohei Kimura in the Japanese version. *Whenever a character makes a fist, their fingers seem to disappear. This does not apply to Unite Hand, however, as Unite Hand still has fingers even when making a fist. *We may vaguely know that Red blushes back to Immorta. A temporary gag shows that Red is blushing, and matches his CENTINELS suit according to both Green and Yellow. *If a player fails to draw a circle to perform Unite Hand, Red will fall flat on the ground, accompanied by a classic cartoon drum sound effect. This running gag is used in different ways in some QTE scenes. *If a player fails to press a button for Wonder-Jump, a large blast splits the ground into small halves, as Wonder-Red tries to hold on the pieces of the ground. However, he broke his leg and spleen, causing him to fall down deeply, and the transmission screen malfunctions. This running gag is used again in Operation 009. *Viewing Wonder-Red's profile card during the intro, Red is ranked "A". Other Wonder Ones received their ranks as unknown (probably they've overlapped the left side of their profile cards), with the exception of Wonder-Blue and Wonder-Black. **Both Blue and Black are ranked "A" like Red. *The Unite Hand can throw fireballs, similar to the Super Mario series when it comes in contact of the Fire Flower. *When during a flashback, a younger Will Wedgewood is shown to have gone to Clover Kindergarten. This is a reference to Clover Studios, who after being shut down, most of its former staff went on to form Platinum Games. They even share the same logo. Gallery Wonder-Red differences.png|A comparison between Red's early design and his finalized design. Will Wedgewood.png|Will Wedgewood, Wonder-Red's civilian form Red Gallery.png|Wonder-Red's profile from the Membership Files Wonder-Red Unmasked.png|Unmasked Wonder-Red Will Profile.png|Will Wedgewood's ID card, during his introduction Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful Ones